


Animal Impulses

by Houndsof221b



Category: Logan - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: Hating a man and also being incredibly attracted to him was not a good mix.





	

There was something so very loathsome about Donald Pierce.

It might have something to do with the fact that he bred and raised kids as killers and let them be put down like animals if they don't turn out exactly how he wanted.

 

However, there was also something so very attractive about him, and that made you hate him even more.

 

You hated how his looks made you blush, how his voice sent shivers down your spine and how you can't forget about the one time he called you 'baby' in that thick southern accent.

 

And that didn't only make you hate him more, but also made you hate yourself.

 

You didn't want to be attracted to him. You tried to talk yourself into thinking that his accent was ridiculous and his gold tooth even more so, and that really, he wasn't that attractive.

But that always went south. Not just in the figurative sense, but also in an anatomical sense.

 

It made wetness pool between your legs and let your pulse race and it always ended up with you touching yourself. And to make things worse, those were some of the best orgasms you've ever had.

 

At work you always tried to avoid him.

Sent people to talk to him or bring him stuff, try not to look at him when he's around and pay him as little attention as possible without getting yourself fired.

 

The good thing was that you only ever had to see him at work.

At home you could relax and (at least try to) forget about him.

 

Or at least so you thought.

 

It was Saturday night and you had just come home from a night out with friends, so needless to say, you were a bit drunk and still all made up.   
Short dress, pretty make up. You only ditched the high heels as soon as you came in.

Sometimes you just needed a night out to forget about all the horrible things that you see during the week.

 

You had just poured yourself a glass of cold water in hopes of trying to sober up a bit, when you heard a knock at your door.

You stopped moving and listened and at first you thought that you had imagined it, because who would be knocking on your door at three in the night?

But after a few second the sound came again.

 

You tiptoed barefoot to your front door, trying to be quiet, because you first wanted to see who it was.

So you looked through the peephole and then you saw him.

Donald fucking Pierce.

 

You held your breath.

For a moment you played with the though of just not letting him in, but you took another look at him and you saw that he was hurt, his lip was bleeding and he had bruises on his face.

 

You had no idea why he was at your front door, though.

But you took a deep breath and unlocked the door to let him in.

 

Having him stand there in front of you threw you off a little bit.   
You could handle him at work, because you knew he would be there, but you had no idea what to do now, how to act in this situation.

 

“Pierce”, you then only said, in hopes that he would explain why he was here without you having to ask him.

“Can I come in?”, his voice sounded gruff and now looking at him completely, you could see that he was sort of hunched over a little, but still he had a little grin on his face, exposing his gold tooth, as if he understood the absurdity of this situation.

You only nodded and then stepped aside.

 

Closing the door behind him, you watched as he walked straight towards your couch, but then he stopped and looked at you for a second: “May I?”, he asked and again you just nodded.   
Well, at least he's got manners.

You just stood there, not knowing what to make of this situation and the fact that you brain was still a little fogged up from the alcohol didn't help.

 

That was also the moment you realized that you still wore your impossibly short dress, which was not really work attire so you would never have worn it in front of him.

 

You eyed him closely. For a moment he had his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the couch, giving you an expertly view of the tattoo on his throat and the gold chain around it.

His lips were slightly parted and you could see that there was blood or dirt – maybe both, you weren't sure – in his beard.

 

His hair was pushed back, with only one strand hanging into his forehead.

The black shirt he wore was unbuttoned at the top, as it always was, giving you a peak of his smooth chest, that was heaving a little heavier than it should.

The knuckles of his human hand were bruised and bloody and there seemed to be something wrong with his robotic one.

 

“Like what you see?”, he then muttered, and he was now looking at you with a raised eyebrow and a somewhat amused look on his face. And you could still hear that Southern drawl in his voice.

You felt heat rush into your cheeks.

“What are you doing here?”, you then just asked back, trying to sound firm.

 

Again he smirked a little and sat up a bit more.

“Well as you can see I encountered a little bit of trouble” He vaguely pointed at himself.

“Yeah, I can see that, but why are you here? In my apartment?”, you didn't know where you got the courage to talk back at him like that, but quite frankly, you were a bit angry, so you didn't care.

He can't just show up out of nowhere, and how did he even know where you lived?

 

“I need to fix my hand”, he explained, but still, it wasn't really an explanation.

“Transigen is two miles away, you can't do it there?”, you tried to get out of him what he really wanted and to get him out of your house again as soon as possible.

 

“Maybe I just wanted to see you, baby, and let me tell you I definitely like what I'm seeing”

He was cocky, you knew that already but it was way easier to brush of his remarks at work than it was here, with just you two. And him saying that now made you blush again and also made something else tingle.

That was also when you understood that he would not leave so soon, so you had a better chance of getting rid of him again if you just helped him.

 

You let out a sigh.

“What do you need?”

“A few small screwdrivers”, he grinned, seemingly happy with your cooperation.

 

You left him in the living room to get some screwdrivers, so he could fix his god damn hand.

It also gave you some time to calm down again.

 

You still very much hated the effect he had on your body and how a few little words would probably get you to fall down on your knees right before him.

You tried to remember that he was probably on the hunt for some more mutants, killing them, and that's probably why he looked the way he did right now.

That thought really got you to cool down again.

 

You got what you were looking for and went back into the living room and to your surprise he was suddenly sitting there without his shirt on. Great.

This time you tried to not let him distract you so much, so you tried not to stare and just put the tools down in front of him on the table.

 

He muttered 'thanks' and then got to work.

You walked around your apartment, didn't want to sit down next to him, didn't want to be in his presence if you didn't have to.

But you still took the occasional peek at him. His chest had bruises all over it and some small cuts, but none that needed stitches and there were also some old scars, and he looked flawless in a strange way. You knew he had muscles, but had obviously never really seen them before.

 

Never had you felt anything like that.   
Like you were driven by your instincts. Like you were driven by pure animal impulses.   
You knew that he was a bad man, but you also wanted him.

Wanted him in every sense of the word and you would be lying if you said that that didn't scare you.

 

You drank some more water and walked around a bit more and that really gave you some time to sober up.

You turned around to look at him again and suddenly he was standing in front of you.

“Can I use your bathroom?”, he asked.

“Yeah, it's down the hall”, you replied, trying not to glance down at his naked chest and then he disappeared again.

 

Part of you – the reasonable part – hoped that he would leave now that he fixed his hand, the not so reasonable part wanted him to stay.

 

You went back into the living room and now sat down on the couch where he sat before, waiting for him to come back.

And once you heard the bathroom door open and close again, your heart started beating faster.

You looked up to see him stand there in almost the exact spot that you stood before and eyed him.

 

Pierce had cleaned himself up, gotten the dirt and blood off his face, and his hair looked damp, as if he had run his wet hands through it. His bruises were obviously still there, but they did nothing to take away from how attractive he was.

He also still had no shirt on.

 

You watched him as he moved between the couch and the coffee table, but instead of sitting next to you on the couch, he sat down in front of you on the coffee table, so you were basically forced to look at him.

His legs were spread with yours in between them.

 

He had his head cocked to the side and he was just looking at you, studying your face.

You didn't know what to do, so you just sat there, but tried to avert your gaze.

He then took his human hand and then traced his fingertips across the parts of your thigh that was not covered by the dress (so it was a lot of bare skin) and that immediately made your breath hitch.

And he noticed.

 

A smug smile spread across his lips, again exposing that single gold tooth that looked so weirdly attractive on him and now you couldn't help but look at him.

He still moved his fingers along your thigh, so gently, it seemed like such a contradiction to everything he was. But he slowly moved higher and higher.

 

“You don't hate me as much as you let on, do you now, baby?”, he then drawled out quietly, still with that self-sufficient smile on his lips.

“Oh, I do”, you said, barely above a whisper and you meant it.

“But you still want me” And that wasn't a question, but a statement, because he already knew the answer to that one.

 

You licked your lips and then nodded.

And then he slowly moved forward and pressed his lips against yours.

They were rough, but warm and wet and so much better than you had imagined.

His human hand now moved from your leg into your neck, grabbing it, tangling his fingers into your hair and his robotic one was now on your waist.

 

His kiss became more forceful, demanding, and that was more than okay with you.

You didn't want to waste any time. You needed this more than you wanted to admit.

So you moved from the couch and straddled him, hoping that your little coffee table would handle the weight of both of you.

You then wrapped both your arms around his neck, pulling him as close to you as possible, while grinding down onto him. That friction so badly needed.

 

He slung his robotic arm around your waist so your whole body was pretty much pressed against him now.

You could feel that he was already hard and your dress had ridden up so much from straddling him, that it barely even covered your ass anymore.

 

His tongue was now moving against your lips and you greedily opened your mouth, letting him in, intertwining your tongue with his.

You still moved your hips against him, your thin lace underwear barely covering your most sensitive part and his pants over his hard member was nearly already enough to make you cum right then and there.

 

You moaned into his mouth and it seemed like a signal to him because after that he picked you up, only so much to put you right back down onto your couch and so he was above you now.

He kept grinding into you, while his hands moved down your body.

He was palming your breasts and you wanted get out of this dress, were about to break the kiss to reach down to take it off, but all of a sudden you heard a rip and felt a pull and then you felt his rough hands on your naked skin.

 

The further he moved then the more he ripped open the dress until it was completely open in the front and then he did the same to your bra. You would be mad at him for ruining your clothes if that hadn't been so damn hot.

You now only moved so you could shrug out of the excess fabric that you had no longer any use for.

 

Pierce then released your lips to move down your throat and he nipped at your skin and then soothed the little bite with a flick of his tongue.

He kept on doing that for a few more second and you knew that he must have left a mark there now.

 

His calloused hand roamed your almost naked body now, moving further and then his human hand slipped underneath your lace panties. You had your hands on his biceps to hold on to something. His robotic hand was steadying him on the couch.

He dragged his fingers through your wetness and started to stimulate your clit, moving his fingers in circles, all while looking straight into your eyes.

You bit your lip to hold back a whine and again he just smirked.

 

“You like that, baby?”, he asked you and his breath also already sounded a bit strained.

“Yes”, you breathed out.

He the stopped for a second, moved his fingers down a little further and then slowly, teasingly, pushed a finger into you.

He started moving it in and out and then added another one, opening you up, stretching you.

While he moved them in an out, he started to add pressure to your clit again with his thumb and you knew that with only a few more movement you would cum.

 

Your nails dug into his biceps while your walls started contracting around him.

“Come for me, baby”, he muttered and his fingers, together with those words in that accents, made you cum harder than you ever had before.

You let out moans and cusses and dug your nails so hard into his skin you were surprised there wasn't any blood yet.   
It was so much better than what you had imagined and so much better than when you did it yourself.

 

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on his pants before he hooked his fingers under the waistband of your panties and pulled them down your legs.

He then opened the buckle of his belt and then his trousers and pushed them down just far enough to release his cock.

You bit your lip at the sight and while you were still out of breath you were already ready to keep going.

 

“Turn around, on your hands and knees”, he ordered while moving his hands up and down his length, his voice was firm but there was still a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

You did as he said and turned around, getting onto your hands and knees.

 

His human hand moved up and down your back once before then placing a smack on your naked ass, making you gasp, it didn't hurt much, it just took you by surprise.

He kept your hips in place with a firm grip of his robotic hand and then you could already feel the tip of his cock at your entrance.

And without any warning he pushed himself inside you with one smooth motion, filling you up completely.

 

“Fuck, you're tight”, he only hissed out.

 

He only gave you a few seconds to adjust and then he started moving, starting slow, but soon setting a relentless rhythm. Thrusting hard and fast into you.

While his robotic hand was still on your hips, gripping you so hard now you knew that there would be more bruises tomorrow, his other hand moved up your spine again and then gripped your hair.

Pulling your head backwards, making you arch your back.

 

There was only the sound of both your heavy breathing and the slapping of skin against skin.

 

You could feel your second orgasm coming on, so you reached one hand between your legs and started rubbing at your clit, giving you that little bit more stimulation.

“Fuck, you feel so good”, he then broke the silence.

“You wanna cum?”, he asked you and it sounded like he spoke through gritted teeth.

“Yes”, you answered him, because you were already so close again, and you knew that he was close, too.

 

After a few more thrust and a lot of patience on your part not to come yet, Donald spoke up again.

“Come, baby”, he then said and his words sent you over the edge a second time and only a few seconds after, he came, too, spilling himself inside of you.

 

He let go of your hair and you basically collapsed onto your front, not being able to hold yourself up any longer on your hands. You both stayed like that for a minute until you both started breathing normally again.

 

He then pulled out, and you could hear the zipper of his pants and then the clinking of his belt.

You turned around to look at him and you saw that he was already getting dressed again.

 

He looked down at you with a smirk, some strands of hair were sticking to his sweaty forehead.

You watched him get dressed completely and you sat up.

He looked at you once more and then leaned down, kissing you deeply again.

 

“You want there to be a next time?”, he then asked you and it took you only a second to nod in reply.

 

“All right, baby, until next time then” Again he kissed you and then he left, disappearing the same way he came, with a lot of disbelief on your part.

 

You still hated that man, but fuck, you just tried a drug that you would always be coming back for your next fix.

 


End file.
